looterkingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patchnotes
v.7.56 Looterkings Changelog - 04.10.2016 FIXES: - Die Buttons in der "Willst Du die Änderungen speichern?"-Message sind wieder da. - Das Spiel freezt nicht mehr nach dem finalen Screen. v.7.54 Looterkings Changelog - 30.09.2016 FIXES: - Kleinere LevelDesignBugs - Animation der 2. Stichwaffenattacke korrigiert BALANCING: - Ragemodus wurde gebuffed für Hieb- und Stichwaffen: während RAGE +15 Heal und +50% Rüstung (max 75%) - Aladdings Yoga-Pants buffed: 27% statt 15% BACKEND: - Bug Report Tool sendet nun automatisierte ErrorLogs mit v.7.48 Looterkings Changelog - 26.09.2016 FIXES: - Boxen: Loot-Sound sollten nur noch abgespielt werden, wenn auch Loot dropped - Esc schließt alle Menus - Einige Räume wurden überarbeitet. Gegner können nun an einige Orte gelangen, die vorher unerreichbar waren. - Nach abschließen des Spieles ist bei einem neuen Run die Kamera nicht mehr falsch positioniert - Einige LevelFixes durchgeführt BALANCING: - Stichwaffen haben nun alle Lifesteal - Stichwaffencombos machen mehr Damage (1/1.2/2.4 statt 1/1/2) - CandleStaff: Das Special spawnt weiter vom Spieler weg - Ka-Rotten wurden generft: Heilung 150 statt 250 - Simple Fork wurde gebufft: Special macht nun 330 Schaden statt 150 FEATURE: - Goblins, die down sind, können sich nun selbst mit einem Pilz wiederbeleben. - Steam Cloud Save integriert - Wer alleine in den Minen unterwegs ist, bekommt bis zu zwei mal eine Nachricht, wenn eine Lobby geöffnet wird. F1 drücken, um diese zu joinen. v.7.39 Looterkings Changelog - 20.09.2016 - Der Lava-Wurm ist zurück! Wir mussten ihn deaktivieren, da er recht unkontrolliert geportet und gegraben hat. Jetzt bleibt er an seiner Position und greift an, solange Gegner in Reichweite sind und er nicht zuviel Damage bekommt. - Die Zeit, die der Lavawurm unter der Erde verbringen kann wurde auf 1-4s reduziert (war 3-6) - Das Wurm-Projektil macht jetzt keine Probleme mehr, sollte der Wurm vor dem Aufprall sterben. - Aladdins Yoga-Pants haben den korrekten Rüstungswert von 15% - Pilze tragen nicht mehr zum Combo-Counter bei. - Die Stats zeigen nun bei der Rüstung "%" an - Shop: Der Unequip-Button hat nun auch beim ersten Ansehen das richtige Bild v.7.35 Looterkings Changelog - 16.09.2016 Dies ist ein GROSSES Balancing Update. Wir haben Rüstungen und Hüte vollkommen überarbeitet - sie werden nun prozentual Schaden abhalten, anstatt absolute Werte. Die Unterschiede der Rüstungen sind größer und die Gegner in höheren Leveln stärker. Das stärkt die Rolle der Rüstungen/Hüte und lässt die Auswahl strategischer ausfallen. Balancing: - Rüstung wird nun in Prozent berechnet (nicht in absoluten Werten) - Doppelte XP drops - Rüstungswerte verbessert - Rüstungen verteuert - Gegnerschafden und -leben skalieren nun mit dem Biom - Götterfähigkeiten skalieren mit dem Biom - StagBeetle nerfed: Längerer Stagger-Zustand - StagBeetle buffed: Mehr Schaden - MudCrab buffed: Mehr Fernkampf-Schaden - Ratte gebufft: Höherer Angriffsschaden - Starter-Armbrust nerfed zu 25 (davor 35) - Lootmenge skaliert nun linear mit Spielerzahl Features: - Götterfähigkeit hat einen Sound, wenn aufgeladen - Sound bei Hit vom StagBeetle - Einige Sounds bearbeitet BugFixes: - Fix: Level Design Fehler - Fix: Wir wissen nun, was das Flackern in den Decals in Biom 3+4 verursacht. Bitte weitere Flacker-Stellen reporten - Fix: Gegner sterben wieder in der Lava - Fix: Gegner sollten nicht mehr in einen State kommen, in dem sie nicht angegriffen werden können - Fix: LavaDeath und Escape sollten nun in den richtigen Kamera-State wechseln - Fix: Das Werfen von Pikzen sollte keine Animationsfehler mehr verursachen - Fix: AttackGhost geht nicht mehr in den Warcry beim spawnen, sondern greift direkt an. - Fix: Freeze in der Lobby sollte nicht mehr auftauchen - Fix: Kamera im Shop hat nun auch die richtigen Post-Effekte. - Fix: SaveGame Fix bei mehreren Speicherständen - Fix: Money, welches über "PIMP" gespendet wird, taucht in der Statistik nicht mehr bei "GESTOHLEN" auf. v.0.7.21 Looterkings Changelog - 07.09.2016 Feature: - Das ChatWheel wurde hinzugefügt! Balancing: - Götterfähigkeit Unsichtbarkeit+Heal reduziert auf 150 (von 250) - Götterfähigkeit Unverwundbarkeit+Heal reduziert auf 150 (von 250) - Götterfähigkeit Blades nerfed: Dauer auf 5s im Stack Mode reduziert (von 10s) - WoodenClub nerfed: Heilung reduziert auf 100 (von 200) - Ka-Rotten nerfed: Heilung reduziert auf 250 (von 500) - NormalRat buffed: Leben 800 (von 600) - StagBeetle nerfed: Leben 600 (von 800) - MudCrab nerfed: Schild Dauer 3s (v 5s) v.0.7.14 Looterkings Changelog - 02.09.2016 - Seitenverhältnis 4:3 in den Optionen verbessert - "Y-Achse invertieren" und "Force Port" werden nun korrekt abgespeichert - Der SkeletonMage ist wieder als Gegner verfügbar - Die Suizid-Ratte explodiert wieder - Hotfix (v.0.7.13): Levelübergang zu Level 2 funzt wieder - mehrere LevelDesign-Fehler behoben v.0.7.12 Looterkings Changelog - 01.09.16 Feature: - Optionen: Im Optionsmenü kann nun eine invertierte y-Achse für die Kamerasteuerung aktiviert werden - Optionen: Tutorials können nun manuell wieder eingeschaltet werden - Health Drops: Gegener lassen nun Health fallen, welche den Spieler heilen, wenn sie aufgesammelt werden. Sie werden ähnlich wie XP verteilt - Rage Mode: Die Schläge, die nötig sind, um den Rage Mode zu aktivieren sind nun niedriger je mehr Spieler am kriechen sind - Netzwerk: Option beim Hosten hinzufügt, welche es ermöglicht über Portforwarding ein Spiel zu erstellen (siehe Forumbeitrag) - Emoticons sind deaktiviert. Werden in nächster Version wieder aktiv sein (ChatWheel) Gegner: - Partikelsystem hinzufügt, wenn ein Gegner keinen Gegner mehr hat oder sich im Mockerystate befindet - MudCrab - Abklingzeit für das Wiederauftauchen von 10 auf 5 Sekunden reduziert - Stun-Zeiten normalisiert - Gegner sind nun länger gestunt durch Pilze - SuicideRat buffed: Explosion passiert schneller Bugfixes: - Zielhilfe für Fernkampfwaffen verbessert und Fehler behoben - Animationen während dem Kriechen sind nun zentriert - ElementalFire: Animationsgeschwindigkeit während dem Patrollieren angepasst - WormStone: Trefferboxen angepasst. Projektile können nun auch wieder normal den Kopf treffen - Disconnect: Fehler behoben, welcher die Spieler in der "Generiere Dungeon" Phase bleiben lies, wenn ein Client währenddesssen disconnectete - Disconnect: Fehler behoben, welcher den Server im Ingame Menü blieben lies nachdem er auf "Disconnect" gedrückt hat, wenn vorher ein Client ohne Einheit disconnectete - JesterArmor Götter gefixt - Mudcrab-Spit überdeckt HealthBar & DamageLabels - HitBox von StagBeetle & Mudcrad gefixt - ExploGun-Special gefixt, BaseDamage reduziert. v.0.7.9 Looterkings Changelog - 26.08.16 - Rage Mode - Der Ragemode macht nun auch für Fernkampfwaffen erhöhten Schaden - Savestates - Die Savestates sind nun wieder ladbar - Game Over - Wenn man als Client reconnected und stirbt wird nun wieder richtig das Game Over eingeleitet - Shop - Startitems werden nun vor freigeschalteten Waffen angezeigt - Resurrection - Client, welche andere wiederbeleben bleiben nun genauso wie der Server kurz nach dem Wiederbeleben stehen, statt schon loszulaufen - Kleinere Bugfixes v.0.7.7 Looterkings Changelog - 25.08.16 - Nicknamen werden nach game over nicht mehr resetted - Türen, welche noch nicht besucht wurde, aber an einen komplettierten Raum angrenzen haben nun keine Partikeleffekte mehr - Bug tracker tool wieder eingeführt - Problem gelöst, dass teilweise dazu geführt hat, dass ein Level nicht startete und man im "Generiere Dungeon" Screen hängen blieb v0.7.6 |Looterkings Changelog - 24.08.16 Gameplay: - Disabled bug tracker - Shop - The Shop of lvl 1 will now always be adjacent to the start room - Shop - You will find 3 different (gods!) starter-weapons in the shop, even if you are lvl 0 - Shop - You can now unequip your armor - Gods: Each goblin starts with a different main god - Starterweapon: There are now ranged starter-weapons (JERK/BAST.) - Tutorials - The tutorials are now deactivated by default if you are level 2 or higher - Fire Elemental Damage got nerfed UI: - ServerBroswer - The checkbox "hide looting" is now enabled by default to hide sessions that you cannot join. If you want to reconnect this checkbox has to be disabled - The popup that indicates that a teammate has fallen or been revived will be overwritten by a revival or fallen message Bugs: - UI News: The ui news (level up, team mate death/revival) should no longer be persistently visable - Intersections: Wide intersections in level 3 and 4 will no longer cause the group to be stuck when not standing in the middle of the intersection - Sound: The cash-sound for an item will now only play if the player purchases this item the first time during that run - When dying while spaming an emote, the death will interrupt the emote-anim. - While jumping you are no longer able to resurrect.